The Second Star to the Right
by PrussiaRox
Summary: Peter Pan took Hook and Milah's daughter before the curse. She saw her mother murdered by Rumplestiltskin and her father doesn't save her. Now that the curse has been enacted by the Evil Witch, she is in quaint little Storybrooke, Maine with her loving and abusive boyfriend and a baby to care for. Will the curse be broken or is she trapped for all eternity. First OUAT Fanfic
1. Prologue

"Minna wake up," I heard a sweet voice say, "we're about to set sail, but we need you to stay here, in Neverland, this time."

"Aye mother," my voice laced in great melancholy, "but why must I stay here? I wanna see Bae, he said he'd teach me to play a 'board game.' I want to learn this sorcery from the Enchanted Forest."

Papa came in and put his business gloves on. It must have been an important meeting for me to not be able to come with them, "come now Milah. She wants to see her half-brother. He's 16 and capable of watching her for a few days."

"Bae also has to work, so Minna go to the cabin by Skull Rock and do not leave the cabin for any reason. There is enough food and weapons to last you a few months." Something seemed off but then again Mama was always acting weird, ever sinceI reminded her my fifteenth birthday was coming up in a few months.

I packed my bags and wore enchanted boots so I could leave the island. I hugged both my parents and stepped onto Neverland. It was a three and a half hour walk to the cabin. I settled in until I heard the crying of children who wanted their parents.

_ .bang. _The door knocked, "Minna it's Mama," her panic in her screams frightened me, "oh god he's coming, please let me in before he kills me," I swung the door open to see a muscular and tall teenager. His dirty blonde hair and piercing would fluster any normal girl, but I knew better. His green tattered clothes were a give away. It was Peter Pan, the Pied Piper.

"Oh dear you should have listened to your dear mummie. Now she's as good as dead," he smirked like a villainous pirate, like Blackbeard. I grabbed a dagger laced with poison and through it at him. The weapon turned to dust and I was thrown against the wall, "nice try but you're mother made a little deal with me."

Pan kissed my cheek and then slapped me, "we're going to a sea port not to far from the Enchanted forest. I need you to go grab a portal bean so I can take us there or your da is next." I was terrified of what he was going to do with Papa. I obeyed and grabbed the bean. Peter Pan grabbed as many valuable items as he could, probably to sell after portal jumping. He grabbed me and jumped. I heard voices above us.

"Hello Milah," I heard a voice above me, "how's it going being a pirate's whorer?" I knew where we were, the Jolly Roger. I looked around to see we were in the holder's cell, "but what's this? A stow away no older than fourteen and from Neverland."

"Mama," I cried out, "Papa help me." Mama turned her head to fight back tears while Papa tried to save me. The Dark One cut off his hand.

"Rumplestiltskin what would your son say," his gripped tightened around the scruff of my shirt.

"The same thing when he finds out your wife traded her for portal beans to Pan," his voice filled with boyish glee.

"What?" I shrieked, "Mama I thought you loved me?"

"Minna," she cried, "I'm sorry sweetie. You were cursed with a mother who was just to selfi-" Rumpelstiltskin ripped out her heart and crushed it to dust.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed, "MAMA MAMA WAKE UP. YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON. YOU KNOW SHE HAD ANOTHER CHILD NAMED BAE." I was distraught.

"Thanks a ton Rumple," I heard Pan, "now she'll be a hot mess when we get to the forest." Pan dragged me off the boat and flew away, "and Hook, happy finding."

* * *

For a month we traveled around the forest, hearing of the Evil Queen's plans of releasing a terrible curse among anyone here. Everyday we walked and made camp. I would cry myself to sleep, always seeing my mom's death before closing them. Peter would always yell at me to shut up and would put his arm around me to sleep. After another month of traveling we made it to a small village and stayed the night at a tavern that had rooms available.

"If you want to get over it," Pan started, "drink until you drunk ad then drink some more." He smiled and downed a drank from noon until midnight and went up. The next morning I woke up naked and sore between the legs, in the bed with Peter, "Not bad for a virgin. Just don't forget who you belong to now that we sealed the deal." He got up and dressed in his brown shirt, belt and black pants. He threw my dress at me and told me to get dressed. I nodded and shook. Happy birthday Minna Jones.

**Three Months Later**

I couldn't tell him. If he knew he would have gotten angry and tell me it was my fault and then I'd lose it. But he did find out I was with child at the sweet age of 15 and he wasn't to happy.

"It's all your fault," he started, "If you had of not used your siren calls then we wouldn't be in this huge mess. Now we'll have to drop it off at an orphanage when you have the stupid babe. If the future said it was a boy, then maybe but a girl is in the future."

"Please don't take it from me," I cried, "if she is truly a girl then any orphanage will have her prostitute herself if she is 16 and still there." He looked at me and slapped me across the face.

"A child does not belong with a whore. You see that's what you are since your parents traded you."

We walked in silence for days. Neither of us said so much as ten words to each other for almost 2 month. He soon took me to a doctor who said I was indeed having a girl and I was five month along. He said that with the fact I had portal jumped most of my life was going to cause the child to develop quicker than other babies.

**Three Months Later**

My water broke and Peter had left me in a town for an hour. I quickly crowned and pushed the child out by the time he got back. He looked at the child and said he was getting a drink.

"Ma'am what would you like to name her," the doctor smiled. The nurse whispered in to his ear about Pan's plan for the kid, "Minna you do know you can keep her you two don't have to let age get between raising a kid." I held her and decided.

"Melody is her name. Melody Piper."


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Once Upon A Time, but if I did Pan would be locked in my basement. Not being a creeper ;) ;) **

**PS- He only gets angry when he is drunk and yes Melody Piper is from Ever After High, but I chose to steal the name since Pan is called the Pied Piper**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of both the alarm clock and Melody crying at the same time. She was hungry and I needed to make her something for her cold before Peter got home in about half an hour from working at The Rabbit Hole. I heated some soup up and made sure it wasn't to hot and gave it to my sick child, Melody, in her small bedroom. Peter came in and slammed the door. Shit he was drunk and he was not happy. He never was, but I didn't want my girl to grow up without a father figure like he and I did.

"Michelle come in here now," his voice was infuriated and that was never good. Melody finished and I put her back to bed.

"Peter can we do this outside," I pleaded, "Melody just got to bed. I think she's getting sicker." I knew that would work because he had a soft spot for his daughter. He grabbed my arm and we went out on the deck.

"What's this I hear about you flirting with Jefferson? What are you sick of me already?" He whisper yelled.

I was taken aback, "First off Jefferson is twice my age and secondly I have a three year old daughter with a guy who doesn't trust his girlfriend one bit." I knew I should have watched my mouth because he slapped it.

"And why should I believe you? You're only 15 and I remember thats a year of lying through your teeth." He was angry and I knew it.

"Well if I remember correctly," I wasn't taking this crap today, "you knocked me up right before you turned 18 and thanks to me got away with being arrested when Granny reported it. I'm also the one who pays for most of the rent and pushed a baby out of my vagina. say you know what will be fun? What if I take Melody for a few days and you get yourself cleaned up." I went towards the house as he harshly grabbed my arm. I clocked him and grabbed Melody, her infant stroller, and a suitcase full of clothes.

I started walking to Granny's Inn, "Michelle," I heard Peter running towards Melody and I, "Michelle wait," he stopped me and was panting, "I'm sorry, I just need to sleep off the booze today and then I won't drink anymore."

"No Peter you say that all the time and today was the final straw. Once you've gotten your act together then we'll talk. Thanks to you I can't even go back to school because I need to support us." I was screaming in the middle of the road, "I wanted to go back and become an Oceanographer, but you wanted me to stay with the baby while you work. Why don't you just go back to England?" All of a sudden a car started driving in our way. It was an old yellow buggy and it almost hit us.

A blonde woman in her late twenties stepped out of her car and ran towards us, "I am so sorry about that. I didn't think people were out this early in the morning and I needed to drop off this kid," she pointed to the Mayor's son in the car, "Ma'am are you alright? Your lip is cut and your arm has a bruise on it."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry," I looked into the car, "but why is Henry in you're car?"

"Long story. Is there a place to eat? The kid is hungry and I'm not from here," she said with a sweet smile, "and you seem to be in a hurry? are you sure you're fine? Is this man beating you?"

"She's fine. I was kind of being a dick and I'm kind of drunk off my arse," he was starting to sober up. That meant he'd realize what he did and when he was working tonight I was going to be telling Bobby to cut him off on all booze for a few nights. Peter looked at me apologetically and left to sleep it off until he needed to get ready for work.

"Okay well any way do you know of any restaurants or diners I could feed him at."

"Um I'm headed to Granny's for my shift. I'm sure she'd be willing to help you guys," I smiled as I pushed Melody and she started heading towards her car.

"Hey why don't you come and drive with us. You must be tired?" She smiled. I gladly started to walk towards the car.

* * *

_"What do you mean you decided to name her? The agreement was that she'd be dropped off at the orphanage today and we continue with walking to where I need to go." Pan said angrily, "I told that doctor to not let you anywhere near that child."_

_'A mother should never be separated from her child' I thought. I knew I would only love the child but never that monster, Peter Pan, "A mother has every right to keep there child Peter. If you don't care then suck it up." **smack.** He smacked me hard enough for me to loses my balance and for someone to here._

_"Hey," a woman with black hair said, "why would you hit her when she's holding a baby?" It was Snow White and Prince David, "it's not appropriate and that child can pick up bad habits."_

_I bowed and Peter followed. He didn't want anyone to know he's in the Enchanted forest, "I'm sorry your highness," I said, keeping my head down, "I didn't mean to bother you and your husband on this lovely day."_

_"Rise child," she smiled, "you cant be more than 15. Why do you carry a child?" I knew the lie he wanted me to tell people. He had me remember it._

_"I ran away from home with my love," looking at Pan, "you see I was engaged to another before and we fell for each other despite my aunt's wishes. When she found I was with child, she tried to feed me hazelnut to miscarry. He helped me escape and we had her just a few weeks ago. He's just a little frustrated and hasn't slept for days. I was to sick to care for her so he was helping me"_

_"I see," the Prince looked at us, "why don't you travel with us until you can reach the next town. We'll help you set up a shop and get you settle."_

* * *

"So what's your two's deal?" Emma asked. That was the blonde woman's name and she was apparently Henry's birth mother, "why do you let him hurt you?"

"I've known Peter since middle school. He was in the eighth grader and I was in the sixth grader. He wasn't the nicest person but he never hurt me. I think he took interest in me when my mother passed away. We started to hang out and get high. By the next school year we were friends. The problems started until after he left for high school. His friend Felix was in charge of making sure no one hurt me and that I was adjusting to him leaving, but," my face darkened, "he wanted more. For him to protect me I had to do," I made sure Melody wasn't running around the diner, "illicit favors. When I didn't comply, his group of friends would beat me. Peter found out soon after and he had him transferred into the detention center in the hospital. For the next year I was under his watchful eye. I soon started eighth grade and I partied a lot more. I went to this one party and found myself in bed with Peter, which wasn't new. A month later I found out I was going to have Melody."

"Wow," Emma stared at me in disbelief, "but that doesn't give him the right to beat you all the time."

"He's just a rough drunk. The bad hangovers he gets isn't half bad either." I smiled as I put on my checkered apron and got ready for work. The front bell rang, "I'm sorry but we're not open ye-" I turned to see the mayor, Regina Mills.

"What's wrong," she smiled sweetly but her voice was laced with venom, "can't seat your mayor in before opening but you can sit some out of towner with my son? Wow Mrs. Piper," she changed to a more angry face, "after I bent the rules to let you work and to get married to your _lovely_ husband."

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't know it was you," I shook. For as long as I could remember she always put fear in me. A fear worse than a drunk husband, "Henry stop playing with Melody. Your mother is here," I said, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Melody," I heard the boy say, "but I don't know where in the book your mom could appear." I smirked at this child's imagination. He thought all of Storybrooke was a bunch of fairy tales, "I'll look harder but I can't make any promises," his voice filled with slight sadness.

"Henny," Melody fussed, "mama book know," she said in broken words. What were the kids talking about?

"Melody, Henry needs to go. His mommy is here." I shot a worried glance at the kid, "and I think his mom doesn't know he went on a little road trip to Boston to find Emma." The poor boy gulped. I heard from the kitchen, Regina yelled at Henry and Emma about the meaning of closed adoptions and what they meant in the grown up world. Melody got sick in the bathroom of the diner and I had to put her in our room at the inn and went back down stairs.

I worked until noon and went on break. I checked on Melody and took her downstairs and ordered lunch. Dr. Whale had his eye on Ruby, but Granny was scowling at them. I interrupted his flirting, "um Dr. Whale could you take a look at Melody? She hasn't been feeling good for a few weeks and she got sick today." He grumbled but since he didn't want to upset Granny he obliged.

"Here go to the drug store and say that she's under my care. Give him this subscription and they'll cover the cost." He handed me the prescription, "do it by tonight. She's gotten sick through stress of having parents who bicker above the only pediatrician in the town." I flushed knowing he heard us argue all the time. He winked at Ruby, paid his bill and left.

"Mommy play," I looked down at Melody and sighed. I put her down and let her run back to our room upstairs to probably play with her dolls.

"You know Mrs. Piper you can always send her to the churches preschool. They will watch her and she'll get a fantastic education as well," I saw Mother Superior walking towards me in the empty restaurant,"or you could have given her to our orphanage and not have had her living in such an unholy home like you had planned," I hated that judgmental nun. She knew I had originally planned to give her up to the orphanage.

"You should have known I had temporarily broke up with Peter and I didn't know what to do?" I said angrily, "besides she'll be fine with going to Kindergarten before preschool so I would thank you if you leave me alone. Why would I send my child to a place run by people who claim their good women?" Mother superior left in an angered huff and I was proud.


End file.
